


Жизнь не продолжается

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: AU, Family Drama, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Мэйвис ушла, но жизнь продолжается, — шептал он, стоя на парапете.
Kudos: 2





	Жизнь не продолжается

За оконной рамой громко чирикали птицы, залетевшие во внутренний двор угрюмого каменного замка.  
Высокий чернявый мужчина стоял у колышущейся тёмной шторы, хмуро разглядывая природу по другую сторону витражного стекла. На его бледную кожу падали разноцветные отблески витражей, раскрашивая его тело в разные цвета, словно лоскутное одеяло.  
Эти цветные стёклышки защищали вампира от солнечного света, пытающегося проникнуть внутрь. Однако даже они не могли удержать веселье летнего дня, и плащ мужчины уже слегка дымился, словно намекая, что пора бы отправляться в более тёмный уголок.  
Голубые глаза скучающе-мрачно скользили по окружающему убранству. Всё вокруг вампира словно пропахло тоской. И дело было вовсе не в необычайно солнечном даже для лета дне: Дракула безумно скучал по своей дочери и её семье.  
Неделю назад Мэйвис окончательно переехала в Калифорнию, к семье своего мужа Джонатана. Вместе с собой юная вампирша унесла и часть души Дракулы. Что только не делал старший вампир в попытках задержать отъезд дочери! И прятал чемоданы, и перекладывал вещи с место на место (так, что их вообще невозможно было найти), и угрожал, просил, умолял не оставлять его одного. Утвердил, что такие поездки плохо влияют на малыша.  
Однако Мэйвис была непреклонна. Она верила, что её будущему ребёнку будет безопасней в мире людей, среди удобных технологий и цивилизации.  
И вот уже как неделю её нет.  
И Дракула словно впал в оцепенение. Всю свою жизнь посвятив воспитанию дочери, он оказался абсолютно не готов к тому, что рано или поздно ему придётся ухаживать за собой, а не за другим существом. Такое положение вещей пугало вампира. Он стал угрюмым, замкнутым и тихим, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на попытки друзей его растолкать.  
Плащ задымился сильнее. Недовольно поморщившись, Дракула отступил, скрываясь во мраке коридоров. На душе у него стоял какой-то осадок — то ли обида, то ли ещё что.  
Неужели в его отеле действительно так опасно, что его внук не сможет тут прожить? Но ведь Мэйвис выросла в этих стенах, значит, тут безопасно…  
Занятый такими вот печальными мыслями, вампир медленно плыл по каменным мешками коридоров. К несчастью, на его пути никто не попадался, и Дракула мог насладиться тишиной и покоем, которые теперь воспринимались им, как нечто ужасное.  
Никого не хотел ни видеть, ни слышать тоскующий вампир. Боль и горечь утраты жгла его изнутри, и граф ничего не мог поделать с собой. Он раз за разом пытался убедить себя, что все родители проходят через это — однажды детёныш вырастает, покидает отчий дом, чтобы устроить собственный дом. Но не мог. Мэйвис стала для него смыслом жизни, и что делать теперь — Дракула не знал.  
«Нужно жить», — сказал ему однажды Гриффин. Глупый невидимка, что ты можешь знать о тоске, грызущей сердце вампира! Ничего! А раз так, то не учи жизни учёного.  
Гриффин спокойно выслушал беснования графа. Его зелёные глаза оставались непроницаемыми. Только лишь тоска, плещущая где-то внутри…  
— Все рано или поздно теряют семью, — глухо сказал он, удаляясь.  
Глупый, что ты можешь знать об утрате! Это было совсем давно, и ты не помнишь, как лилась кровь из прокушенного горла твоего младшего брата. Как он плакал и хрипел, отчаянно дёргаясь под вампиром. Не помнишь взгляда отца, который отступал, прикрывая вас, истекая кровью… Не помнишь ничего, Дракула заставил тебя забыть всё это!  
Но тем не менее, ты чувствуешь что-то.  
И пробуждаешь Дракулу.  
— Мэйвис ушла, но жизнь продолжается, — шептал он, стоя на парапете.  
Холодный порывистый ветер бил и трепал фигурку вампира, застывшую посреди стены. А солнце постепенно возвращалось в зенит…  
Но граф уже не чувствовал боли. Не чувствовал ничего. Он смотрел на кромку леса, видную с высоты, и улыбался, вспоминая всё хорошее, что с ним произошло.  
Ветер свистит в ушах, боль достигла своего апогея… И вот пальцы медленно разжались…  
Дракула закрыл глаза, отдаваясь воле природы, ещё не зная, что в несколькими этажами ниже открылась дверь главного зала и вернувшаяся Мэйвис спросила подошедшего Вольфыча:  
— А где папа?


End file.
